Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: AU Modern. Twenty-five teenagers land on the island, and Jack's tribe and Ralph were never rescued. Six boys decide to join Jack's tribe, and the twelve girls are kidnapped. Will anyone ever be rescued? Jack/OC. Now with new AN. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Living On An Island

**Greetings, fanfiction readers! It's great to be writing this new story!**

**Jack: (appears) What story!**

**Me: Jack, go away! You're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Jack: Does it look like I care? I'm Chief on the island, so I can do whatever I want!**

**Me: Actually, you do whatever I want! (Makes Jack kiss me)**

**Jack: Hey, that's not fair! I thought-**

**Me: Yes, you do fall in love. Now go away. Is Simon dead yet?**

**Ralph: (randomly appearing) Sorry, SideshowJazz1, he is. But I'm not.**

**Me: Now, on with the show!**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She woke up and the plane was being buffeted from side to side. "What's happening?" she asked him, her voice trembling with nerves and fear.

"We're gonna crash!" he told her. She began to scream, as the plane began to descent, plummetting down, down, down...

And then-suddenly, a cry, a splash, a dream, a flash, and endless black.

One boy at last found himself on the beach, wondering what to do. They'd all been on a plane on a school trip, and then it had gone down, with mostly only teenagers of fifteen and sixteen on it.

"Hey! Is anyone else here?" called a girl's voice from behind him. The boy turned to see a classmate, a girl with chin-length brown hair with natural blonde streaks.

"Hey, Mike." she smiled when she saw him. "What happened?

"The plane crashed." Mike said briefly. "What else, Katie?"

Katie scowled. "Well, at least neither of us are the only one here." She gave another smile. "Plus I still have a book with me, even if it's English reading." She held up _Lord of The Flies, _and then smirked. "Hey, isn't this cliché? I have a book about being on an island and we're on an island." She began to sing softly "_This island is your island, this island is my island, from the small clearing to the fire burnt mountain..."_

"Shut up, Katie." Mike muttered quietly.

Katie ignored him. "_From the assembly platform, to Castle Roooooock...this island was made for you and me. _So, anyway, got anything to call anyone with? A conch, or an instrument, or something?"

At last Mike listened to her. "Would there be a conch around here? And would it be OK to blow? I have a Swiss Army knife to put a hole in it."

"Bet there'd be one. After all, this is like the book." After ten minutes of searching, Katie was about to give up, when she saw a tiny little conch shell. "Hey, Mike, I found one!" She passed it to him. "You could call the others."

"You found it, you blow it." Mike told her. He tried to give it back, but she wouldn't take it.

"I can't even blow up a balloon." she explained. "I did once, but that was up to a tiny size."

Mike decided to believe her, and blew with the desired sound first time. And sure enough, people came. First a group of girls. Then a girl surrounded by boys. Then a group of boys. Some of them even ran when they saw they were headed towards people. All of them recognized each other.

There were twenty-five different teenagers that had set out on the plane, and all of them turned up. After Katie, there was also Blossom, Bella, Abby, Heather, Vicky, Rosie, Nikki, Sara, Carly, Georgia and Jessica as far as the girls went. The other boys after Mike were Lee, Jacob, Dan, Drew, Callum, Oliver, Taj, Ace, Rhys, Rocky, Jude and Sacha.

Katie immediately ran to her friends and hugged everyone. "I was so scared with the plane, and stuff...I'm so glad you guys are OK!" Then she frowned. "Wait...are there any of the teachers, or the pilot?"

Carly, who was talking to Mike, looked up. "There's no trace of any of the staff or air crew on here. I didn't even see what happened to the plane."

"Did anyone else?" called Mike. There was no answer.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Katie asked nervously. She might have seemed sure of herself, but she was terrified, really.

Everyone started talking again. Mike had to take charge.

Then Bella interrupted "This is just like _Lord of the Flies, _even down to the conch shell! We need to start it off like it was, but not let it turn into how it happened. So should we vote a leader?"

"Let's have it like class captains." suggested Katie. "Say, nominations?"

Blossom nudged her. "I think it's already decided that Mike is leader, with the whole conch thing."

"Are you sure?" Katie whispered.

"Why not?" asked Carly, overhearing. "Everyone likes him enough."

"You think _you _could do a better job, Katie?" sneered Lee.

"No." Katie answered shortly. "Mike it is, I guess. What happens next?"

"Shall we run this like _LotF_?" called out Nikki.

"Okay then." Mike decided. "So whoever has this-" he held up the conch- "gets to talk. So anyway, I think some of us should actually check that this is an island. I'll go, and Taj, you come too, since you have the best sense of direction. Who else-Sara, you? Anyone else?"

In the end, as well as Mike, Taj and Sara, Carly and Jacob went. Heather was momentarily put in charge. At that point, everyone went around to do their own thing. Well, everyone except Katie went swimming. She found a shady place on the beach and read her book, even though she knew the story off by heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Near Savages

**Yay, Chapter 2! Thanks to TuesdayNovember, my first reviewer! Oh, and just cause I forgot before, no, I don't own anything from _Lord Of The Flies._**

**Me: Hey, anyone here?**

**Carly: (Appears) Hey, SideshowJazz1!**

**Me: You are exactly like the girl I based you on! Exactly like her.**

**To all readers, I dedicate this chapter to Kasey-even though she's probably not reading this-for letting me base Carly on her. And everyone who reviews gets cookies!**

After about an hour, there was a war cry and faces wearing masks of black and white appeared through the trees. Katie was the first to look up. She immediately began to stammer "It's-it's the-"

Carly emerged from the bush, giggling, followed by Sara and Jacob, then Taj and Mike. They had all painted their faces with something.

"Did you seriously think it was savages?" Carly teased Katie.

Katie laughed weakly. "If you think you're the girl version of Jack Merridew without the scowl, yes."

Drew grinned. "You were totally shaking, Katie. How much does it take to scare you? Just a paper plate painted like _LotF, _or does it have to be a friend?"

Now Katie scowled fiercely. "You try facing people that look like they'd beat someone to death or push a boulder onto someone at the slightest notice."

"That's kind of unfair." protested Georgia. "Everyone was scared in Chapter 9. It wasn't just the savages that murdered-"

"But he was my second favourite character!" Katie exclaimed. "He was the only truthfully good person on the whole island, and they killed him!"

"How do you know that they all wanted to push the boulder, though?" Georgia persisted. "It doesn't say that everyone wanted that murder to happen. Just cause it killed, it didn't mean it meant to, and how many people pushed it anyway? One."

"Okay, okay, you win." muttered Katie moodily. "I lose. But it doesn't make me like the characters more." She stalked off on her own.

"What is that girl _like_?" Vicky exclaimed to herself. "All they did was paint their faces."

"Why don't we all paint our faces?" Jessica suggested to everyone. "Not to freak Katie out, but to show her that we don't go savage just because we're wearing face paint."

Everyone thought about it, and in the end all the boys painted themselves, but only Vicky and Jessica painted their faces like Carly and Sara. The other girls didn't want to ruin their makeup, anyway.

It was a long time until Katie came back. She'd decided to go on a walk through the jungly part of the island alone. She was noticing some of the bush looked a little singed, but thought nothing of it.

She began to sing softly to herself, thinking no one would hear her. "_Picture yourself at the shores of an island, with emerald trees, and sapphire skies._

_Someone's standing there, you call out to them,_

_A boy with these sparkly blue eyes..."_

Katie stopped for a moment, and took a moment to think of the boys she liked most from her book. Her favourite character was the antagonist, Jack. He was just too irresistable for her. She thought he would be a player if he was in her time. Her second favourite character, nearly equal, was very different-he was Simon, the Christ figure of the book, who was killed as a martyr. She had a soft spot for him because he was undermined, weak, and absolutely good. When she began walking again, she felt like being quiet, and that was when she heard it!

A crackle of fire, the calls of someone not much older than her. Katie peeked through the trees to the beach, and gasped at the sight that lay before her.

About fourteen boys aged 10-17, wearing red and black on their faces, were sitting on logs around a fire that was roasting a huge animal. Katie was mesmerized. That was until the tallest and probably oldest boy seemed to see her. A smirk slid onto his face, and Katie felt chilled. She turned and ran back to the camp her group had set up.

"There are others on the island!" she screamed. "Plus they look and act like the _LotF_ boys!"


	3. Chapter 3: Living Alongside The Tribe

**Okay, I'm back with Chapter 3! Thank you for reviewing, Rachel Mantegna.**

**(Abby enters)**

**Oh, hey, Abby. I need to dedicate this chapter to Michelle, for letting me base Abby on her.**

**Jack: Hey, can I fall in love with Abby? She's hot!**

**Me: Shut up, Jack! I can choose and I probably won't let you have Abby, cause Michelle never read the book, so the effect of the story wouldn't work so well.**

**Jack: Then can you write a story where I do get a hottie like her?**

**Me: I didn't say you definitely wouldn't get Abby. You might. So no.**

**Abby: I don't crush on savage boys, though. So don't get your hopes up.**

**Me: Um, you do know how that sounds?**

**Abby: I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I don't like boys that act the way they do!**

Katie was so hyped up in fear that she didn't even notice the boys had all painted their faces, although she noted the kids that had explored hadn't taken off theirs.

It was obvious a meeting had been called. Mike was standing in the middle of the semi-circle of teenagers.

"That's right. I was just getting to that." he said calmly. "There are others on the island. Yes, they do look like the _LotF _boys. They may be dangerous, so we must only talk to them in a group, if it comes to that."

"If they're really like the _LotF _boys, then they must be dangerous." interjected Katie.

"Shut up, Katie! No one wants to hear what you say!" yelled Lee.

"Why don't I just go ahead and scream 'I've got the conch' even though I don't?" Katie shrieked. "You're acting exactly the way Jack did with Piggy! Why do you hate me so much?"

Lee scowled. "I'm nothing like Jack! Leave me alone, Katie!"

"You're always bullying him!" Abby said, entering the fray. "Just leave Lee alone!"

Katie sneered. "Me, bully him? He started it!"

"Okay, okay, break it up." Heather interjected. The trio fighting looked guilty and obeyed.

Mike returned to the subject at hand. "So, should we talk to the others on the island? They're about our age. Or should we leave them alone? Let's have a vote. Who says we should talk to them?"

There was nearly every hand up. Only Sara, Ace and Katie left their hands down.

"Okay, we will then." Mike said. "We'll meet them tomorrow."

The sun was setting.

That night was humid and hard for everyone. Katie had the most trouble sleeping. She was a light sleeper at any rate, and although she could sleep with sound, she needed to be at a particular temperature. She only got a few hours of sleep at a time. When she was asleep, she dreamed of painted faces and chants of "_Kill the beast, cut his throat, spill his blood!" _

When at last the others woke up, Katie had had a sleepless night and looked like hell for her trouble. Rhys even told her.

"Wow, Katie, you look like hell. What happened to you last night?" he asked.

"Oh, just Chapter 9 of _LotF _haunting me, remember; _A View to A Death_? Now I really don't want to go to meet this other group."

"Katie, it's just a book." Rosie said, rolling her eyes. "This other group isn't going to be the same as the group in the story."

"Yeah, but they might have similarities." Katie argued.

"But why would they attack us anyway?" Rosie asked. "They only decided to kill the other characters in the story because they annoyed them. We haven't annoyed them."

Katie sighed in defeat. "I suppose."

Still, everyone felt uneasy as they went to the other side of the island to meet the second group on the island.

It took a long time to get from their beach to the other camp, which, they found, was nearly empty, apart from a couple of twins who looked about fourteen or fifteen years old.

Mike, being the leader, stepped forward. "Hello. My group just landed on this island, and we came to talk to your group."

The twins looked at each other for a moment. Then one said "We're not allowed to let anyone in-"

"Unless we know who they are." the other twin said.

Mike looked a little annoyed. "Can we talk to the person in charge here?" he asked.

"The others are hunting," the first twin explained.

"So they won't be back for ages, probably." the other twin said.

Mike thought for a moment, then said. "Okay, thanks. We'll leave."

The twenty-five teenagers walked back to the beach, and immediately got through a meeting when they decided to confront the second group when they were back.

"Sunset, probably." Katie said, taking the conch. Nikki gave her a look. "What?" Katie demanded. Nikki didn't answer, and kept with her stare.

"Just leave her alone, Nikki." Blossom said quietly. Nikki didn't say a word, but she turned to begin a conversation with Abby anyhow.

At sunset, the group began to walk back to the camp. As they had suspected, all of them were back. As the group approached, a boy stood and called "Halt! Who goes there?"

"We just landed on this island!" Mike called, a little annoyed with the question.

The oldest boy of the bunch stepped forward. He was tall and thin, with bright blue eyes that had an amazingly alert expression.

"Hello." he said pleasantly. "My name is Jack Merridew and I am Chief of this island."

"I'm Mike." replied Mike in a friendly voice, not betraying any shock when he realized the character from a book was the one who had just spoken. "We landed on this island a couple of days ago."

He then introduced the other people in the group. Katie was introduced last, and looked shy, recognizing Jack as the same _LotF _leader.

Jack began to smirk when he saw her. "Katie...yes, I think I've seen you. You were here yesterday, weren't you?"

Katie looked at the ground. "I just came across here accidentally. I didn't mean to." She tensed up, but when her eyes met Jack's, she realized that he wasn't mad at her or anything. However, she realized that he wanted everyone to join his tribe before he asked them.

The group of teenagers looked unsure. Not all of them had read _Lord Of The Flies, _but all of them felt nervous as they looked at the group.

Suddenly, Lee stepped forward. "I'll join your tribe."

One by one, Drew, Rhys, Callum, Oliver and Sacha also sided with Lee. While Jack didn't force the other nineteen to join, he smirked, especially when he looked at the girls.

"Feel free to come join my tribe when you want meat." he said, his smirk growing. Katie couldn't stand it any longer. She tore through the forest, running back to their beach. The other girls and the other seven boys began to stroll in the same direction.


	4. Chapter 4: Living But Kidnapped

**Chapter 4 coming up! Thanks to LiveLoveWrite-93 for reviewing.**

**Jack: At least I'm in it now!**

**Katie: Hey, why couldn't you bring Simon back to life, SideshowJazz1? He's so sweet. Just cause he's not my top favourite character doesn't mean I'd prefer him as a love interest to any higher favourites!**

**Me: Cause I'm studying Jack now! Katie, you will have a good romance, promise.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to Victoria, for reading my fanfictions. You've given me hope that people do read my insane stories!**

"Did you see the look on his face?" Katie whispered in fear, back at the beach. "I'm sure he's going to do something. And it won't be good."

"What can he do?" asked Rocky. "He can force you to join the tribe, that's all."

"Um, Rocky?" said Mike. "They have spears. They could kill people, probably."

"And don't forget that they haven't seen girls for years." Abby added. "What could happen with that? A lot."

Katie curled herself up into a ball as the others laughed at her.

"You think _we'd _do that, Katie?" teased Jude. "Don't worry, we know how to stay away from girls."

"Besides, I have a girlfriend back home." Jacob said. "I wouldn't cheat on her, ever."

"Yes, you would!" teased Bella. The group laughed, feeling less scared. They decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

Katie slept better that night, but her sleep was still full of nightmares.

"Okay, so there's girls." Jack was saying to his tribe, plus the six new members. "What do you think we should do?"

"What else is there to do with them except one thing?" yelled out a boy of about fourteen. "I wish girls had landed here before."

Jack smirked. "Okay, we'll go get them tomorrow night. Take any girl you want except one. Katie's mine." He had wanted Katie since he first saw her. Sure, Abby was the prettiest, but Katie seemed so innocent that she captured his attention. She wasn't very pretty, with spots and hair that stopped above her shoulders, but when Jack looked at her, her face immediately had a look that made her seem beautiful. Besides, he thought it would be fun to see the other boys fight over the pretty girls. Abby would have a lot of boys wanting her, and probably Jessica, Georgia and Nikki would too.

The next day was boring for the teenagers on the beach. The girls began building shelters and gathering fruit. The boys built a signal fire. Luckily, Ace had a lighter.

"You really need to stop smoking, Ace." Dan told him, lighting the fire.

Ace shrugged. "I don't smoke that much, and the fire's up, isn't it?"

Jack's tribe came at nearly midnight, according to Jessica's waterproof watch. Everyone was asleep.

The boys in the tribe stealthily moved into the crudely made shelters, and picked up one girl each. Finally, twelve boys, none younger than thirteen, had one of the twelve girls. Then they ran back, with a victory yell that woke all the other teens up.

The girls had different reactions. Blossom, Vicky, Georgia and Rosie screamed as loudly as they could. Carly and Abby started to try and throw random punches at the boys holding them. Nikki, Heather, Sara and Katie just shut their eyes and hung on in case the boys dropped them. Bella and Jessica tried to squirm away, but the boys hung on to them.

"Fiesty." smirked the boy holding Abby. He was one of the oldest boys. "I like that in a girl."

"Bring them back here!" Mike yelled after them.

"Not likely!" Jack yelled back, running away with a terrified Katie in his arms.

"LET US GO!" Georgia yelled, staring at the boy who had her.

"Please, just put me down." normally ice-cold super-cool Nikki murmured in fear.

Carly was the only girl who stopped fighting when she looked at the face of the boy holding her.

"_Wow, he's hot!" _she thought. "_He can kidnap me, I guess."_ She stopped trying to attack, smiling happily.

The seven boys rushed out of the shelters, but the other boys had had more experience with running around on the island, and soon they were out of sight. It was dark, anyway, so the boys couldn't have found the other camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Living In Fear

**Wow, Chapter 5 already! Thanks for reviewing, monowa! Oh, and just tell me what you want to see more of in reviews!**

**Georgia: Um, what happened to the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh no! I forgot about it! Okay, where is it?**

**Georgia: I think Lee took it.**

**Me: Lee! Come back right now and read it out!**

**Lee: SideshowJazz1 does not own anything out of _Lord Of The Flies. _Now can I go?**

**Me: Not until you promise you won't tease Katie.**

**Lee: No deal.**

**Me: Then I dare you to kiss someone that has a girlfriend.**

**Lee: Fine, I promise I won't tease Katie.**

**I dedicate this to Luke, who the character of Lee is based on. I just hope Luke is reading this.**

Back at the camp, the eight younger boys were awaiting the return of the other boys. They watched as they returned, holding one girl each. They noted one blonde girl was trying to punch the boy with her, and one brunette didn't look so scared.

The boys each put the girls on the ground, still holding their arms so that they couldn't run away.

Katie was the first of the four girls that had just hung on to open her eyes. Jack locked eyeballs with her, and while she had been just about to yell abuse at whoever it was, she decided not to, because she was more scared of Jack than she'd admitted.

However, she glared at Lee, who was holding Sara of all people. Katie kept looking around. She was sure there was something familiar about the boy with the dark eyes that had Abby, but she didn't want to think about it. All the boys that had once been in her school had one of the girls and their faces were painted as elaborately as the faces of the other boys. _How could they have turned savage so quickly? _she wondered.

Her thoughts were cut off as each boy took their girl into a shelter, including herself.

"Tomorrow night is when the fun will begin." Jack whispered seductively. He put his arms around her possessively before closing his eyes. "You won't be able to escape." he added, as Katie looked around to see that the only people in this shelter were her and Jack. The other boys were in shelters that they shared. Katie was frozen that night, dreading what would happen later and on the brink of tears.

At the beach, the next morning, the seven remaining boys began to talk about what to do.

"We have to go and save the girls." Mike said determinedly. "They're outnumbered."

"What if they want to stay?" Taj asked.

"Then that's their decision." Mike answered.

"I'm not sure there's enough of us to face all those boys." Ace said nervously. "I mean, there's twenty of them and only seven of us. Plus, you know how good a fighter Lee is. He might be practically skin and bones, but he seemed to grow muscles on the spot when we did kickboxing three months ago. Seriously."

"Yeah, true." Jude added. "There's still nineteen of us, counting the girls, though, so it's not too bad. But do you know how strong Sacha is too?"

"Not to mention Oliver." Rocky said.

The boys were silent for a moment.

Then Mike spoke. "We still have to try with the girls."

Jack's camp woke early, Jack himself earliest of all, his arms still locked around Katie. He smirked at her. "Hey, Katie." He stood, pulling Katie up with him. "I think I'll send the other guys to hunt themselves. I have something a lot more precious to guard than just the fort." he whispered into the scared girl's ear.

Katie at last broke her silence from when she first got there. "Why did you bring us here?" she whispered.

Jack's smirk grew. "Why? Because the boys and I haven't seen girls for years. We're bored of no girls, and now we do have girls on the island, we're taking the chance to have them."

The other boys got up, and Jack ordered one of them to take vines to tie the girls' feet together and their hands behind their backs.

Before the boys went hunting, they each said something to the girl they had chosen. Things like:

"_I can't wait till tonight."_

"_See you soon, babe."_

"_Try not to miss me too much, beautiful."_

This last remark was directed at Blossom, who had dark hair and flawless skin. She immediately blushed and scowled at the boy who had chosen her.

As Jack had promised, he didn't hunt for once, letting another boy be in charge. He was still wearing yesterday's war paint, though. The girls didn't dare to say a word while he was watching them. Abby shivered, hating the way the boys treated them. "_I'm sure I've got the worst boy on the whole island, except for maybe Jack." _she thought.

Katie thought that she had the worst overall. She despised the way Jack looked at her, at all of them, from the first time he saw her.


	6. Chapter 6: Living With Dread

**Chapter 6, and Abby gets to find out who she has on the island! Thanks for reviewing, LiveLoveWrite-93 and banana-san. I'm sorry, the last chapter was very short. So is this one, but I wanted to put it up. The one after this will be longer, I promise.**

**Jack: I wanted Abby!**

**Me: Come on, Jack! Give someone else a chance.**

**Abby: If I get abused...**

**Me: Abby, you're on an island, you can't sue him.**

**Nikki: Hey, didn't I get a twin? I hope I didn't.**

**Me: Nikki, did you even read the book? Like, what the twins are like?**

**Nikki:..no.**

**I dedicate this to Poppy, for letting me base Blossom on her, and for always having a smile on her face.**

The girls were getting so bored. Finally, Katie decided to tell a story to suppress the boredom overcoming the group. "Hey, Jack." she said sweetly. "Wanna hear a story I know?"

Jack was bored of staring at the silent girls too, so he said "Sure, why not?'

Katie managed a smile and began "So there was this girl, seventeen years old. She had watched a clown's TV show for years. The thing was, her enjoyment came from the sidekick character, cause she thought he was cool. Oh, did I mention that this was off _The Simpsons? _Yeah, Krusty's show. But when she was sixteen, she lost interest, because Krusty's red-dreadlocked sidekick got arrested for framing Krusty for armed robbery-"

"Boring." Jack interrupted. "Everyone knows what happened. Bart Simpson worked it out and gained a new arch nemesis. Tell us something we don't know."

Katie's face flickered with surprise. She never envisioned _LotF _boys, even if they were in this time frame, watching her favourite cartoon. She gave a smirk, though. "Okay." she said. "There was a girl called Mia, and she went to Krustyland to go on the new ride. When she went on the ride, Krusty showed her and the family of her new-found friend, Lisa-"

"And it turned out that the ride was taken over." Jack said in a bored voice. "Seriously, Katie, don't you have any interesting tales?"

"Like the one about the girl who landed on an island with a bunch of boys?" Katie said with a scowl. "Or the one about the boys that landed on an island and two of them got killed?" She smiled sweetly again. "Jack, I'm sure you know that second one. Why don't you tell it?"

For once, Jack was shocked. "I don't know what you mean." he said hesitantly.

Carly began to smile. "Sure you do, Jack. Why don't you tell us what happened at the end? After your best friend killed the second kid?" She hadn't properly read _Lord of the Flies, _but she had studied it in English class.

Katie's eyes lit up. "That's it!" she cried. "That's the one with Abby!"

"What?" Abby scowled.

"I knew that I recognized the boy that had you, but not exactly by sight-but by the way he seemed. If I'm correct, he's called Roger. You know, the sadist of the island?" Katie explained. She turned to Jack. "Am I right?"

Jack scowled. "You have the name right." he admitted. "How did you know that?"

"I'm psychic." Katie smirked, knowing that he knew she was lying but not caring.

"No. Way." Abby said flatly. She hadn't read _Lord of The Flies, _in English class or otherwise, but just the phrase "island sadist" meant something to her. "Great. So I get a guy like him of all people?"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled threateningly. "All of you, just be quiet!" The girls looked nervous and obeyed. Jack turned to Katie. "Cut the jokes. How do you know this stuff? Why are you saying this?"

Katie kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't know." she lied. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I told you to cut the wisecracks!" snarled Jack.

"Fine." Katie said. "But can you girls help me?" Not all of the girls liked Katie, but they hoped that if they explained, the boys might let them go. So they all agreed.

"OK." Katie began. "Well, I have a book with me called _Lord of The Flies. _I became obsessed with it after we read it in English. I even read stories that other obsessees had put on the Internet. In fact, maybe someone's writing this and we're all fictional characters." The girls knew that Katie was prone to going off on a tangent about that, and another girl quickly stepped in.

"I'll get through this quicker." Georgia said. She was a straight Merit student and went on "Anyway, this book is about a bunch of boys who land on an island. A boy that appears to be you wants leadership, but another boy leads all the boys. Did you by any chance know a Ralph?" Jack didn't answer and Georgia continued "Your character eventually breaks off and you lead a group of...let's just say hunters. One night, one of the other boys appears and your group kill him, mistaking him for a monster you think is stalking the island-"

"We did kill it!" Jack interjected. "It just turned into another form once we'd done that. So obviously it couldn't be killed. Now we have it under control."

Nikki glared at him with the words "No, Jack, you killed another boy. Simon, wasn't it? And you know it. Accept it."

"Okay, okay." Jack said. "Maybe we did. But the beast was in him, so we had to."

Katie spoke up in defence of one of her favourite characters. "It wasn't! You thought it was, but since when? I don't think you even knew it was Simon when you killed it. Or-" she gave an uncharacteristic smirk- "Was it just that you were jealous cause Simon was a much better person than you were? Or was it just that you were jealous from the choir days and he was a better singer? Why did you kill him, huh?"

"Anyway," Blossom said when Katie paused, "You eventually get rescued before you can commit a third murder after Roger murders the boy nicknamed 'Piggy'."

Jack stood, staring at the girls. His face showed shock, anger, anxiety, and finally it melted into decisiveness. "This doesn't change anything." he said. "We didn't get rescued, and it's been about four years on this island. You twelve better keep this to yourselves." He crouched down and whispered threateningly in Katie's ear "Especially _you, _little miss bookworm with the hot but so innocent looks." Katie shuddered and Jack chuckled. "You'll _love_ me tonight." Katie shuddered again and silently began crying. On either side of her, Heather and Bella knew she was crying, but didn't dare to say a word. Bella was too shy and scared of Jack, and Heather just knew it was useless to try and help Katie when she cried. Well, that and she was nervous of Jack. Plus, no girl wanted to know what Jack had actually said to Katie.

Suddenly, the boys from the other group came out of the bushes...


	7. Chapter 7: Living Through Illegalities

**Chapter 7 already! Wow, I am getting through this! Thank you for your reviews, LiveLoveWrite-93 and Lauren Kassidy. This chapter is dedicated to my two littlest cousins, Jude and Sacha, for letting me use their names for two of the boys. Is anyone here? No? So-(Simon pops up) I thought you were dead!**

**Simon: I thought I should come back for the disclaimer.**

**Me: Can I call Katie? She'd love to see you!**

**Simon: Maybe not. Please.**

**Me: Can I hug you then? You're so cute!**

**Simon: *sighs* OK. But don't forget to say-**

**Me: I know, I know. I don't own anything from _Lord of The Flies. *_hugs Simon***

**Okay, everyone who reviews gets to hug their favourite LotF character, just like me!**

The time had come for the boys to ambush the others. Mike led, as always, flanked by Dan and Taj. The other boys stood in a near semicircle as they moved, nervous. They had come at a time when they knew most boys would be out hunting. However, they knew they wouldn't take the girls, and while they might have most of the camp guarding them, they would be weakest at that time.

They were surprised to find only Jack and the girls at the camp. They watched as Jack whispered something to Katie, and she began shaking.

"She's crying." Ace whispered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" quipped Rocky.

"That's rich coming from you, stupid." Jude smirked.

"Shut _up, _will you?" Mike hissed. "We have to take them by surprise-"

"It's only Jack." Jacob reminded him.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Rocky said. The boys ran out of the bush. Jude and Jacob flung themselves at Jack and held him down, letting Taj hit him again and again.

Unfortunately, the other boys returned from hunting. The smaller boys ran at the five boys trying to free the girls. Lee and Sacha pulled Taj, Jude and Jacob off Jack. The other boys picked up their girl and fled. Jack also pulled up Katie and watched as his tribe beat the seven boys and they ran before they could be captured. The other boys immediately came back when they were gone.

Jack was thinking the attack over. "_We'll have to do something about it." _he thought. "_Should we kill them? Or just capture them? Should we make them join?"_ So many questions flooded his mind. Then there was the matter of what had happened to Ralph when they found him that day...

_4 years ago..._

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" chanted the tribe as Jack had Ralph at his mercy. At that moment, their eyes met. Ralph saw a savage with no sense of order left. Jack saw his scared prey. Then for one moment, they both saw the same thing: A stranded schoolboy. Jack's savagery melted for one moment.

"No!" he shouted. "Tie him up! I want to torture him instead!" The tribe cheered and tied up the terrified boy...

_Back to the present..._

Jack didn't want to think about that. He focused on himself and Katie instead, planning everything out.

The evening passed as usual, although his tribe had caught two pigs, courtesy of the six other members, so the girls all had a sizable amount to eat. They'd get one piece of fruit in the morning and meat in the evening.

That night, he announced to the tribe "Okay, little kids, go off for the night, to the beach-but nowhere near those stupid other guys! Don't come back until dawn!"

The pre-teen boys he was talking to looked confused, but they obeyed without question. Jack turned to the last eleven boys standing there. "OK, guys..." he gave a sadistic smirk, "You know what to do!"

The twelve girls cowered in fear. Abby was the first to be taken off. "Drop me a line when I get to heaven!" she screamed, thinking of what Katie had said earlier.

Sara was the next, taken by Lee. "Just kill me right now!" she shrieked.

Third was Carly, who wasn't sure if she minded or not. She smiled sweetly and began "You know, honey, I'm not really ready-" The boy slapped her across the face and ran off with her.

One by one, eleven girls were taken by the eleven boys into some place in the jungle. Finally, Jack and Katie were alone at the camp. Jack kept smirking. Katie gulped. She knew she only had one rescue option left.

"Jack, please, don't do it." she pleaded. "I really do like you, but I'm not ready for this."

Jack only smirked. "If you really like me, you will do this."

"No, Jack, please!" Katie begged. "Why can't we just...I don't know, date or something first? Work up to it? It would mean more!" she added desperately.

This didn't stop Jack. "We can discuss dates after this." he dismissed. "I'd love to date you, even on this island, but it's still going to happen." He finally descended on the terror-filled girl. First, he kissed her passionately, while freeing her hands and feet of the vines.

Katie tried to stay calm. _Only kissing, only kissing, _she tried to tell herself. She even kissed him back after a moment. But the minute he went any further, she broke away and desperately cried "What about protection? Do you really want to be stuck with a kid?"

This was the only thing that could stop Jack. He moved away, realizing what Katie was saying.

"I never thought about that." he admitted with a touch of shame. "Okay, Katie, you win." Another smile crossed his face, nevertheless. "But just because I won't do that, it doesn't mean I will do nothing at all." He immediately attached his lips to Katie's again.

Katie was left with only a little bit of relief. She knew that he wasn't going too far, but she'd never even kissed a boy before that night. How would she know what to do?

"It'll be cool." Jack whispered in her ear once he had broken the kiss. Katie wondered how he had realized how nervous she was.

Finally, Katie just copied all of Jack's movements. While clothes stayed on, passion radiated through both teenagers. Katie wasn't sure whether the passion she felt was Jack's or her own.

"Say my name." Jack ordered in a whisper. While he was in bliss, he still was in control of his emotions, which Katie barely was.

"Jack..." Katie murmured.

"I can't hear you." mocked the boy. "Say it louder."

"Jack." Katie didn't mean it to come out in a still nearly-quiet volume, but it did. Jack still let it go, that time.

Abby fearfully stared at the boy who had just put her on the ground. She tried not to show her fear, though, hollering out her fury of being treated the way she and the other girls had been treated for nearly 24 hours. The boy standing with her only smirked, letting her scream it out while still holding her arms so she couldn't get away.

"...and could you quit looking at me like that?" Abby shrieked. "You have no idea of how you should treat a girl, ie: like she's a person! So why don't you save yourself a real fight and let me go?"

Nikki and Vicky stared at the faces of the twins that faced them.

"Please don't do this." begged Nikki.

"Why do you want to, anyway?" Vicky asked.

Finally, one of the twins spoke. "Everyone else wanted it. Jack-the Chief-he made us choose a girl each."

"Yeah, we didn't really want to, not like the other boys our age." the other twin said. "We do still have a bit of humanity, even after four years stuck here."

"Are you going to do this, then?" Nikki asked, her voice trembling.

The twins looked at each other and then said in unison "No."

"Who knows what's happening to the girls at this moment?" Mike wondered in concern for the girls' safety.

"Did you see the savage guys?" Jude rolled his eyes. "Most likely that the girls are being..." he trailed off, but the others knew what he meant.

"We have to save them somehow." Rocky said.


	8. Chapter 8: Living In A Dream

**Anyone here for this chapter? Well, I'd just-(All the girls appear) Go away, guys! Oh, but Nikki, could you stay? I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the girl whose cold stares created those for Nikki. I'll really miss you when you leave my school! As for reviews, thank-yous to LiveLoveWrite-93, Lauren Kassidy and Akatsuki Nightwing.**

**Jack: Could you at least let me swap Katie for Carly, or Vicky, if I can't have Abby.**

**Me: No, c'mon! You'll love her.**

**Jack: Actually, this complaint was just habit. I like Katie...a little bit.**

**Katie: Hey, Jack!**

**Jack: Oh, hi, Katie. Do I get to kiss you?**

**Katie: Maybe.**

**Me: I think he likes her more than he lets on!**

**Simon: (appearing) Hey, what about the disclaimer?**

**Georgia: Yeah, did you forget?**

**Me: Come on, give me a break. They know I don't own anything but the idea and twenty-five of the characters. I've already said it.**

Dawn at last came for the island. The younger boys came back as the older boys did, each of the older ones holding an exhausted and sleeping girl in their arms. Only Vicky and Nikki looked more peaceful than physically exhausted.

Jack and Katie lay in Jack's shelter, asleep, Jack's arms again locked around Katie. She had a more rested air than the other nine, too.

The other boys knew not to disturb their Chief and just tied up the girls again while they recovered.

It only took a few minutes for Jack to wake up, and the day began to pass in a similar way to the last. Katie was tied up with the other girls, and only Jack guarded them.

Each girl awoke one by one. Nikki was the first after Katie, followed by Vicky. Carly was next, then Heather, Jessica, Rosie, Blossom, Sara, Bella, Georgia, and finally Abby. Only the first three girls seemed OK.

There was silence until Nikki exclaimed "Abby! Is that stuff above your eye-" she shuddered- "Dried blood?"

Abby touched the space where she was bleeding. "Must be." she shrugged. "I think I'll be black and blue in a few hours." She smiled bitterly. "Thanks for the warning, Katie."

Katie gave a sigh. "What could I do?"

"None of us are feeling great, anyway." Blossom put her word in.

"So you don't have to take it like that, Katie." Jessica said.

"I feel OK." Vicky admitted. "But then, I was one of the lucky ones. Nikki too."

"You mean they didn't..." exclaimed some of the girls.

"Nope!" Nikki smiled, then became solemn. "But it's awful that the others did."  
"Yeah." Katie added, looking depressed.

"You girls shut up right now!" Jack demanded. "You, the dark haired girl with the flower name, don't complain! Blossom, isn't it?" He turned on Vicky and Nikki. "So, you two didn't get any, did you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Katie piped up. "It's not like-"

Jack's eyes glittered maliciously. "Watch what you say. You'll see what happens if you don't. You won't like it."

Katie knew that Jack wouldn't go the whole way with her unless they had protection after the night before, so she bravely continued "It's exactly the same with me. Considering, I probably wasn't as lucky as you two, but I was lucky. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing at all." Vicky said.

"Not one kiss." Nikki said, but she fixed Katie with one of her looks.

"What?" Katie snapped. "I just wanted to confirm-"

Finally Jack's anger went to the extreme. "SHUT UP!" he screamed at the girls. "I might think you're cute, Katie, but no one has to know what happened between us last night." He turned on the other girls. "Shouldn't you just go with the flow? I was expecting something positive. Something other than complaining about getting a cut, yes, this means you, Abby. Especially you, Blossom."

Carly spoke up in defence of Abby. "Abby didn't decide it. Your second-in-command did, right? Just if you're wondering, yes, that's what I thought he was."

Jessica, who was friends with Blossom, spoke up too. "I would have said it if Blossom hadn't, so why shouldn't she? If you're so annoyed at us, Jack, let us go!"

"They won't let us go." said Sara, with a mocking tone. "They don't respect girls enough to let them run free. It comes of being in an all-boys society."

The evening came, and this time Jack didn't send the youngest kids away, but while the older boys took the girls away, Jack also took Katie to some place. But while the other guys forcibly took the girls, Jack just pulled Katie along by the hand. Katie nervously let him tug her along.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Tell you later." Jack muttered. They at last reached a clearing. Katie recognized it immediately as Simon's special place, and looked around to see if the pig head-or, at least, the skull-was still there.

Jack saw her looking. "That was in the story?" he asked. "It's OK, I told one of the boys to take it out. After all, there's no danger now."

"W-why are we here?" Katie inquired anxiously.

"Like I told you last night, I'd love to date you." Jack smiled. "This was the closest I could get. You're always so tense. I'm not going to hurt you." He locked eyes with Katie. Bright blue orbs searched storm green.

"So," Katie asked at last, "What happens?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why are you asking? I thought you thought I was here for you only. Not that I am, if I have any say. Which I should."

"Which is why I am asking. Because I want you to be mine."

Katie looked down at the grass. "OK." She closed her eyes, waiting. This time, Jack's lips were much gentler than she would think. She concentrated on him.

Half an hour later, both teenagers lay in the grass, arms locked around each other. Katie was barely awake, but Jack was completely alert and awake. He touched his lips to Katie's again, and Katie instinctively opened her mouth, responding.

"Ohhh." she whispered-moaned. Jack began to tease her, touching his tongue lightly to hers, but pulling back lightning fast.

"Please, please..." Katie whispered. Jack smirked; after all, he'd been trying to get her to beg all along, and now she had, it really turned him on. He did as she asked, not holding back with the next kiss at all. Katie's response was to nearly scream in bliss. She held onto Jack much tighter, eyes closed, almost floating in a figurative sense. Jack could tell that she was barely in the world, and wondered if she wouldn't stop him if he tried to go a little further with her.

"Worth a try." he muttered to himself. He slowly began to unbutton Katie's school blouse, but instantly she sat up, tense as ever.

"Please!" she cried in shock. "Don't!"

Jack stayed calm. "Please, Katie. I promised I wouldn't go any further. I won't take anything else, just...please, let me."

Katie thought for a moment, then finally she relaxed, lying back down. Jack finally slipped her blouse off her shoulders, but as promised, he didn't try to make her go any further.


	9. Chapter 9: Living The Night

**Okay, what would you like to see? Would you like to see more Katie/Jack? Or more of the civilized boys? Maybe even Lee/Sara? Or Roger/Abby? And is anyone curious about what happened to Ralph? Review and you get apples and cookies!**

**My next chapter is up! This is dedicated to LiveLoveWrite-93, for supporting me for the longest time while I've been writing this story. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I'll try to make them longer.**

**Mike: So where have I been? Where were the other boys?**

**Ralph: And what happened to me?**

**Me: Calm down, guys! All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, but first I need to write a bit of heated Jack/Katie, cause I just love the pairing so much!**

**Jack: Okay, I'll admit it, Katie's hot. I can't wait for the real deal.**

**Me: I'm not sure if you'll get it. No one will read this if I rate this M.**

**Jack: Fine. But SideshowJazz1, you act like a little kid.**

**Me: So do you. And you're seventeen in this, so you're older than me! Oh, and do I look like William Golding to you? Obviously I don't own anything from his story.**

When the dawn came, Jack was still awake, but Katie was asleep, with a tiny smile on her face.

"Love you." she whispered in her sleep. Jack smiled to himself, then he put her blouse back on her. He then went back to the camp, holding the sleeping girl, and the day passed as per usual.

The girls all were totally different from how they were just days ago. Nikki and Vicky seemed to have energy to spare. Bella, Jessica, and Sara seemed to always be on the verge of falling asleep. Blossom and Heather, who were usually happy and friendly, only opened their mouths to eat or to insult or swear at one of the boys. Georgia, Carly and Rosie hardly ever said a word, and when they did, they never said more than five words at a time (This was especially unusual for bouncy Carly, who was hardly ever quiet). Abby had cuts and bruises all over her face and didn't even have the strength to scowl. Katie, on the other hand, seemed to be dreamier than usual, and talked less. Today, she seemed a lot more friendly to Jack than before.

The next night, the boys didn't carry the girls away, as usual. They took the hand of each girl and pulled them into the forest instead.

"What's with the less powerful approach?" Katie whispered to Jack.

"They're gonna try their version of a date without the physicality." Jack told her.

"And us?"

Jack grinned. "Are you willing to go any further?"

Katie turned a glare on him. "No way!"

Jack laughed. "Relax, Kat-can I call you Kat?"

Katie stopped glaring, thinking it was quite sweet, how Jack was giving her something like a pet name. "OK. What were you going to say?"

"I was only joking." Jack told her. "I won't try any further than we've already gone until you give me verbal and coherent permission."

"Can I ask you a question?" Katie asked hesitantly. "You might get mad at me."

It was true that Jack's temper could be vicious if he got mad, so Katie was right to be cautious. But Jack wanted to know what her question was.

"I won't." he promised.

"Okay..." Katie said anxiously. "You know I've read the story when you first landed here? What happened to Ralph?"

This was actually a fact that Jack liked people to know, as it enhanced the idea of his complete power. "Well," he said. "We didn't kill him, in the end. We kept him as a hostage. He's tied up in the forest. Someone always goes and gives him one piece of meat and water each day, but that's all. Now, come on," Jack said impatiently, "Let's go to the clearing." He took Katie's hand and led her to the clearing from the night before.

The two teenagers both lay in the grass, and then began to kiss with the passion of any romantic couples in literature. The first couples that came to Katie's mind were fanfiction characters, from the popular _Simpsons _couples (such as Bart/Jessica) to Rocketshipping and Twerpshipping in _Pokemon_. But of course, she couldn't forget Shakespeare's classic romance, or the _Twilight Saga _that inspired other teenage authors to write vampire romances.

However, Katie's thoughts were cut off when Jack began to tease her again, breaking away before the kisses were properly finished. She whimpered.

"Don't worry, babe." Jack whispered. "I want it as much as you do." Although Jack meant it, he wanted it just that much more if Katie showed signs of wanting it or being turned on, whether she begged, whimpered or moaned. He immediately began to kiss his way up her neck.

Katie gave a sigh of pleasure and just enjoyed the warm sensation that she felt from Jack's touch. Her eyes fluttered closed, nearly hypnotized.

For a moment, Jack stopped to look at the girl. She lay back, her eyes closed. Her silky brown-blonde hair framed her face. Her fair skin was flushed a peachy pink. She was almost beautiful to any boy, but to Jack she was breathtaking. When he stopped kissing her, her eyes opened for her moment, grey-green, the exact colour of a stormy sea.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered.

Jack kept staring at her for a moment. She giggled softly. "What's with that glassy stare?"

This remark brought Jack back to life, and he began to unbutton Katie's blouse, as he had the night before. Katie let her eyes close again as Jack, again, gently pulled her top off and went on kissing her. It felt amazing to her, pressed against each other, Jack's arms around her...she thought this was what being in heaven must feel like.

It had been a few days since the seven boys on their own had first attacked to try and get the girls back. They had been trying to formulate a plan, but couldn't think of one. Today it had turned into a major argument. It had just been set off by Ace calling the latest plan-thought up by Jude-hopeless, and two boys had sided with Ace, two with Jude. Mike hadn't taken a side, and had decided to go into the jungle to think things out.

But about three kilometers in, he came face-to-face with another boy. This one hadn't been with the savages, Mike knew-he wasn't wearing face paint, and he looked scared and shy, unlike the other boys had. However, his fair hair was shoulder length and full of leaves, hinting that he'd been on the island for a fair amount of time. Mike himself had taken off the face paint he's worn on the first day, not wanting to feel like a member of the savage tribe.

The strangest thing was that this boy was tied to a tree with vines.

"Hey." Mike said quietly.

"Who are you?" the other boy asked.

"My name is Mike." Mike answered. "I landed here less than a week ago. Who are you?"

Abby was blanking everything out, the way she had for the last few nights. After that one night she had screamed out her anger, she had blanked everything else out. She didn't even notice any pain until the morning. In fact, she had practically cut her life off from her brain. She knew she was still alive, but she wasn't sure if her mind still worked.

Sara's fern-coloured eyes were heavy after two nights of having to stay awake. But she was too scared to close her eyes for one minute. She knew that the boy she had was only Lee, a boy she had known for six years, cute, funny, sometimes a little immature, but ever since he had joined Jack's tribe, he had changed.

Lee rolled his eyes at her fear. "It's only me." he said. "Besides, tonight is dating."

"I hate you." Sara answered emotionlessly, not meaning for Lee to hear her. However, he obviously did, as he clutched her shoulders and mercilessly shook her for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah?" he sneered. "Well, get over it or get off the island."


	10. Chapter 10: Living Free

**Next chapter done already! My stories go in directions I can't imagine at the beginning! And thanks to AkatsukiNightwing/HottieWingzx, LiveLoveWrite-93, Lauren Kassidy, and living for others for reviewing. More Jack/Katie is coming up, and more of the other boys will be coming up.**

**Jack: Why the _hell _do I have to sing "Katie" in this chapter?**

**Me: Come on, your girlfriend likes it!**

**Jack: But I don't!**

**Katie: So you hate my name?**

**Jack: No, I hate songs about pathetic little girls who drown themselves, that's all!**

**Me: Tough, I like them. Just be grateful you don't have to sing "The River" as well as "Katie". I'm sick of reading out the disclaimer. Anyone wanna do it for me?**

**Abby: You are so lazy! SideshowJazz1 does not own anything out of _Lord Of The Flies _or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me: By the way, what happened to Simon before? Like, he reminded me of the disclaimer for two chapters and then-**

**Georgia: Hello! He's technically dead!**

**Me: I wonder if I can change that...**

**Bella: Just leave it! He's kind of shy, you know!**

**Me: Cool it, Bel. Oh, and can I just say I dedicate this to one of my friends that I haven't seen since April. I hope you'll be over here for the summer holidays when I'm actually in the same country.**

It got to morning. Both Katie and Jack had fallen asleep in the clearing. After their very heated make-out session, Katie had been totally relaxed anyway. Jack wasn't quite as dreamy.

Over the years, Jack had secretly practised singing occasionally, not wanting to lose his range. He had once been the amazing choirboy that proudly stated that he could sing C sharp. Over the years, his voice had deepened after he turned fourteen, but he'd still tried to keep up singing, and now he was used to it, and could still sing pretty well. A song had drifted into his mind that was one he decided to sing as a lullaby that would help Katie reach actual dreams, with only her subconsious awake. He remembered the song "Katie".

"_Katie was a little girl," _he sang, _"Who said 'I'll find a way',_

_Katie was a little girl, who said 'It'll be OK."_

Katie opened her eyes again and sang "_Then one day, she found a little bit of something she used to drown." _She scowled. "Is that a joke?"

Jack turned on his most charming smile. "No. The song just shares your name and has the right pace and tune for a lullaby."

Katie thought that was romantic, and closed her eyes again. Jack kept singing softly into her ear "_She said 'I'm alive and I am free, but you see I have control over me.'_

_But will you draw the line?_

_Turn a blind eye to all the faces that you know?_

_And she said 'go.'"_

Jack had finally fallen asleep, again with his arms around Katie.

"_Yeah, will you draw the line?_

_And she said 'go'_

_And she said 'go'_

_And she...said..." _Jack had barely finished the last "go" before his eyes had closed.

When it got to morning, they were still in the clearing. They awoke, and smiled at each other.

"Do you know any other songs like that?" Katie asked. "I know, like, so many."

Jack grinned at his girlfriend. "Well, sing one."

Katie looked shy, but began to sing "Sugarcane" in a quavering voice. "_Baby ballerina's hiding somewhere in the corner,_

_Where the shadow wraps around her, and our torches cannot find her_

_She will stay there till the morning, crawl behind us as we are yawning_

_She will leave our games to never be the same."_

Jack began to join in, recognizing the song.

"_So grow tall, sugarcane." _both sang.

"_Eat the soil, drink the rain._

_But know they'll chase you if you play their little games._

_So run, run fast, sugarcane."_

"How do you know those songs?" Katie asked. "You were in choir, right? We never sang songs like that in my choir. How can you remember the words so easily after all these years, anyway?"

Jack didn't really want to admit it, but he knew Katie well enough to know that her view of him wouldn't go down if he did. "I practise my singing occasionally. I didn't want to lose my range." he said. "The songs...they were popular when I landed here."

"Was Avril Lavigne popular?" Katie asked. She knew the Canadian pop singer wasn't so popular since she released her third album, _The Best Damn Thing, _but Katie still loved all of her songs, whether _Complicated _style or _Girlfriend _style.

However, Jack grimaced. "Maybe. I don't listen to bubblegum pop music, so I wouldn't know."

"But you like these sad ballads and things?" Katie asked. "My favourite AL song is a ballad." She began to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it..."_

Katie's favourite AL song was called "Innocence" and while it wasn't sad, it was very much in the style of the song "Katie". However, Jack didn't like it that much. He liked the other music for the lyrics, not the style.

Jack interrupted "Much as I'd like to stay here with you, I do have a tribe to lead."

"Do I have to be tied back up?" Katie asked pleadingly.

"Are you going to run off with those seven other boys?" Jack replied.

Katie was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to leave. She sincerely adored-though not quite loved-Jack, and she didn't want to leave the girls. But she hadn't forgotten how scared she had been that night when she and the other girls had been kidnapped. She missed the other boys too.

"...I won't run away." she answered.

Jack smiled back at her. "OK, I guess you can be free. For today at least."

"Everyone, this is Ralph."

Mike had untied the boy he'd found in the jungle after quickly recognizing that he was the original leader in _Lord of the Flies, _sensible Ralph. He was now counted as the newest member of their group, even though he had been one of the original boys stranded.

As they had walked back to the beach, both of the two had explained their stories, Mike having left out the fact that some of them already knew the details of when Ralph and the others landed on the island. He had only got to the bit when they first met with the tribe.

A couple of the boys inwardly gasped. They had thought Ralph was dead, although now it struck them as strange they hadn't seen any traces of what the tribe had planned to do to him.

Quick-thinking Taj was the first to say "Hey. Welcome to the group."

Ralph answered "Hey. So where are the girls?"

"I didn't get that far." Mike said quickly.

"Those other boys kidnapped them." Jacob explained, staring at the ground.

Ralph's eyes flashed with anger. "That's a new low for them, kidnapping girls. I suppose they took them for their own purposes, if you know what I mean?"

"Probably." Ace said. "Although, I was walking through the jungle last night and I saw Katie-"

"You saw _Katie?" _the other boys exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ace answered. "She was in a clearing with Jack, and she was smiling with her eyes closed. I thought I heard Jack singing something. They were both lying down, embracing."

The boys thought for a moment. Then Jude said "I know Katie would never smile if someone had forced her into something. I of all people know how moody she can get."

"I would never have thought Jack would treat a girl decently." Ralph murmured. "There's nothing to say the others would've though." He suddenly spoke to the others. "Wait a second, how many girls, and who are they?"

Mike began to give him a description of the girls. "Katie, who we were talking about, she's small with golden-brown hair and looks younger than she really is. She has very pink cheeks. Then there's Abby, she's tall and blonde and quite pale. Carly's small and freckled with brown hair. She's half-Asian. Then Bella is...there's so many. That's a third of them. Basically, there's twelve of them, and after Katie, Abby, Carly and Bella, there's also Jessica, Nikki, Vicky, Sara, Georgia, Blossom, Rosie and Heather."


	11. Chapter 11: Living In Pain

**Another chapter is here! Thanks to reviewers LiveLoveWrite-93, living for others, and AkatsukiNightwing/HottieWingzx.**

**Abby: I'm desperate to get out of this! I'm like the living dead because of you!**

**Me: Abby, you should know that a good story needs darkness. You read a bit.**

**Carly: No. Neither of us read. You should know that.**

**Me: *sigh* Someone just read the disclaimer. (Pause) Thanks a lot, everyone!**

**Jude: Here, I'll read it. SideshowJazz1 does not own _Lord of The Flies _or anything except me and the others. Hey, why is your pen name so weird?**

**Me: Work it out.**

**You get NOTHING except my endless gratitude if you can work out my pen name's reference!**

"Why do _you _get to stay free?" Jessica asked.

Katie stared at the ground guiltily. The other girls were tied up as usual, but as Jack had said, she was allowed to be free. For once, Jack had gone hunting with the others, leaving Katie to guard. She was happy that Jack trusted her as a member of the tribe, but felt like a traitor to the girls. She could tell that's how they felt about her, too.

Finally, she responded, "Cause Jack said I could."

This prompted furious whispers among the other girls. They hadn't been given the choice to not be tied up. Even Nikki and Vicky, who had felt better than the other girls, were just as mad at Katie as the others. Why should she get to be free? Only Abby didn't say a word, but since she hadn't spoken in two days, no one really noticed until Carly spoke up "Abby, what do you think?"

Abby stayed silent.

"Abby?" Carly prompted. Then she took a proper look at her friend and gasped. The other girls followed suit.

"This can't keep happening!" Katie cried, rushing over. "It's inhumane and awful!"

Abby's skin had practically turned completely purple from the bruise. Her cheeks and forehead had cuts scattered everywhere. Her eyes stared blankly at the girls.

"I knew he was sadistic..." whispered Georgia.

"...but not this much." finished Nikki.

Most of the girls fixed Katie with glares. She immediately understood what they were saying.

"I'm not going to talk to him, but I'll ask Jack to." she said. "He's probably the only boy who'll listen to me that can stop it." She didn't want to admit how scared she was of the dark-eyed boy that had chosen Abby as his girl.

Finally, Abby spoke up in a tiny voice. "I try...to blank...the pain..out. It's..OK...if I just...do that."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Abby?"

"It's definitely not OK." Rosie answered. "Look at yourself. The Abby I know would never say that."

"I agree." chimed in Katie. "You'd fight."

"I've tried..." muttered Abby. "I'm not...strong...enough."

When the boys came back, Katie had a thought. Nikki and Vicky had mentioned that the boys that took them-the twins-treated them with more respect. She wondered if she could trust them, if she secretly let the two girls go, not to tell.

She managed to get them by themselves for a moment. "You two are the ones with Nikki and Vicky, right?" she whispered

The two looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Could you keep a secret, even though it goes against Jack's orders?" Katie asked.

The boys looked uncertain. "Last time we went against Jack, years ago-"

"We got the truth tortured out of us." The twins shuddered just at the memory.

"Please?" Katie pleaded. "My friend Abby is really in trouble, and I need to get someone to the other boys to help us, and tell us what to do. If I don't, Abby could die."

The twins looked guiltily at the ground and shook their heads.

Katie had to go to Plan B, ask Jack if he could get Abby out of this situation. That night, she did it.

"Jack," she said sweetly as they walked to their clearing, "I have to talk to you. You know which of the girls is Abby, right?"

"Yeah, the blonde." Jack answered. "What about her?"

"Haven't you looked at her?" Katie asked. "She's near to comatose, and if she gets any more hurt, she'll probably die! I thought that you'd be the only one to be able to get through to that sadist of a boy."

Jack supressed a chuckle, thinking that Katie was overreacting, and said "Calm down. Listen, Abby isn't going to die from that, but I'll find a way to make sure that she isn't hurt any more."

"Really?" Katie asked. "Thank you!" She hugged Jack, not noticing the slight smirk he had.

The night passed for the couple the same way the last few nights had. For once, the other girls were allowed to get a break if the boys that had them decided so. Nikki and Vicky were free, of course, as were Rosie, Jessica, Blossom, Carly and Bella. Abby, Georgia, Sara and Heather were out of luck. Jack didn't ask Katie whether she wanted to go to the clearing as usual, but she wanted to anyway. She wasn't sure if she really loved Jack, but she knew that her feelings for him were strong liking infused with lust. She liked the warmth she felt when Jack kissed her, and almost enjoyed the longing when he broke away. She wondered if the feeling she knew was what the old Atomic Kitten song "Turn Me On" was talking about.

Meanwhile, Jack was not really paying attention, automatically doing everything that turned on the girl. He had been toying with the idea of swapping girls before Katie had turned out to be the girl that he could always have. He really liked Katie, but he wanted to know if any other girl would be better. However, he had been thinking that he should have Katie stick around. But since she was worrying about Abby so much, why shouldn't he and his second-in-command swap for a night?

The twins were on guard that night. The seven girls left were happy to be free from the boys for one night, but all wanted freedom.

"Please can you let us leave for the night? We'll be back by dawn!" pleaded Bella.

Jessica widened her eyes. "Please, please, please?"

After about an hour of the girls' pleading, the twins weakened, and let the girls go, on the condition that they'd be back before anyone else would notice they were gone.

Most of the girls just went around the island for the heck of it, for actually being free. Rosie even accidentally spotted Heather and one of the boys. Poor Heather was screaming, and the sound grated on Rosie's ears. She immediately turned and ran the other way until she couldn't hear Heather any more.

Only Blossom thought of going to the other boys. She ran to the beach, to find that they were all awake. The boys turned and gasped on seeing her.

"I can't stay too long." she began to say. "Otherwise they'll-" she broke off when she saw a boy she didn't recognize. "Hi. Who are you?" she asked.

"Ralph." Dan supplied. Blossom's eyes widened at recognizing the fair-haired boy.

"_The _Ralph?" she whispered, then composed herself and said "Hi, Ralph. So how did you get here?"

Ralph began the whole story about the island, and Blossom tuned out, since she already knew the story.

"We have to find a way to get out of this thing that's happening." she said. "Abby is nearly comatose. Nikki and Vicky are the only ones that are in a good position, but the boys that took them are too scared to stand up to any of the others, least of all Jack. Worst of all, Katie is no help at all. Now Jack lets her stay free and if it gets any further, she'll probably start hunting with the boys and join in with their war chant."

The boys thought Blossom was going a little overboard. None of them could imagine Katie wearing war paint and chanting.

In the morning, Jack woke up Katie early. He'd thought over his plan, and decided to go for it. But just to make things easier for Katie, he was going to ask her to mix with the boys.

"Katie," he said, switching on the charm, "You know, I think you're one of us, now. I'd really love you to come hunting with us today." Privately, he didn't think girls could hunt well, but nearly all the boys hunted, so why not?

Katie's eyes widened. "Me? Hunt? How would I?"

"You just follow your inner voice." shrugged Jack. "Nothing to it."

Katie still wasn't sure about it, but she knew well that Jack's will was stronger than hers, and he won. "OK." she said. "I'll try."


	12. Chapter 12: Living Nightmares

**OK, Chapter 12! Sorry, I didn't note all the reviewers for Chapter 10. I'd just gotten home from my Christmas holidays and just wanted the chapter up, so apologies to Lauren Kassidy and Haeli Elizabeth, and thanks to LiveLoveWrite-93 and Haeli Elizabeth for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Katie: What's next, then?**

**Me: Why would I tell you now?**

The twins were left to guard the girls again (who got back so no one knew they were gone). Katie went with the boys. She truthfully wished she'd never let Jack talk her into it. She didn't like any of the other boys. Even the ten-year-olds that were originally the "littluns" when they landed on the island were hunting, the same as the other boys.

However, Katie proved that she wasn't too bad at hunting. She stepped lightly and ran as fast as the boys. Still, she felt sick when she watched the boys wrestle and then spear the innocent animals.

Before they walked back to camp, Jack whispered to Roger "Go talk to Katie." He explained his plans, and a sadistic smirk lit up Roger's face.

He went over to where Katie was walking, at the back of the group. "Hi, Katie." he said.

Katie glanced up. Terror crossed her face before she said "Oh, hi. Roger, is it?" He gave a nod. The girl was puzzled as to why he was even bothering to talk to her, considering that in the book he was portrayed as antisocial. She studied him.

Over the four years that the kids had been stranded, Roger had turned from a small, slight figure into a tall slim one, with dark eyes and dark skin. Katie felt uneasy in his presence, and felt even more sad and scared for Abby than she had before.

*** (Line break)

Meanwhile, back at Castle Rock, a drama was happening. Rosie puked several times, and the other ten girls were very concerned. The twins tried to stay out of it. At fifteen years old, they suspected what was wrong with Rosie, but it was a little scary to say a word about it to eleven girls that were over fourteen.

Finally, it was Jessica that said "Rosie, do you think you might be, well..." She trailed off.

"Pregnant?" supplied Vicky.

Rosie gasped. "Oh no! With all that had happened, I hadn't thought of that! There's no way to know for sure. Where the _hell _is a doctor when you need one?"

"Curing people." joked Sara half-heartedly.

"Hey, hasn't Katie read up on pregnancy?" Georgia asked.

"You mean those stupid love stories with _boy meets girl, girl falls in love, boy screws girl?_" Heather scoffed. "Besides, she's hunting with the boys at this moment."

"You know, I miss the old Katie." Bella mumbled. She'd never really liked Katie that much in the first place, but still... "I miss her before she was all love-struck."

"That whole thing with Jack has changed her." Carly agreed in a subdued tone, much unlike her old bouncy and mostly loud tone. "She's completely under his thumb."

"Like she'll do anything." Nikki added. "She claims to be scared of the boys, yet she goes hunting just because Jack asked her to."

When Katie and the boys got back, the girls immediately saw that Katie had a scared look. They all glared at her, except for Abby, who was still out of it. Katie saw their looks, but pretended not to notice, feeling like an outcast.

In all reality, Katie knew something was going on. She just wasn't sure what. What she did know was that it was something to do with Jack asking her to hunt and Roger talking to her on the way back. After the 'hi's, he'd attempted small talk, which made Katie very suspicious of his motives.

Jack had noticed that Katie hadn't really bothered to respond to anything Roger had said to her. However, he didn't feel guilty about his plan. Guilt was something of the past for the boys, a foreign feeling that they had left in the past. He was going to go through with it, and it didn't matter how Katie felt.

Back on the beach, the eight boys were feeling hopeless. Their plans of rescue were going nowhere. Although the seven boys had originally inwardly scoffed at Blossom's idea of Katie turning savage, Dan had walked through the jungle and caught sight of the savage boys hunting, with Katie tagging on.

"I can't believe _Katie _of all people would betray us in that way." Jude sighed.

"For all her faults, I always thought she was loyal." Mike added. "I always thought she'd rather spend the rest of her life at the top of the Skytower than go on a hunt, and you know how scared of heights she is. After all, she's always scared of the strenuous things on school camp."

"Maybe we should just give up." Rocky suggested in a reluctant tone.

As the sun set over Castle Rock, a feeling of foreboding was all around Katie, like an aura. She just knew that something was going to happen to her, that concerned Jack and his second-in-command, and that she wouldn't like it.

Jack sent everyone, girls and boys, away from Castle Rock, except for Katie, Roger and Abby. Rosie, however, hadn't seemed to hear him. In fact, she hadn't, being worried about herself. Now the idea of carrying a child had presented itself to her, she realized that her period was late-no, nonexistent. Jack didn't see the girl in the shadows, and the boy that chose her hadn't bothered to untie her. She heard everything the others were saying.

As Jack explained to the girls exactly what he had decided, Katie's eyes widened with horror and betrayal.

"Don't look so scared, Katie." Jack said carelessly. "It's only for one night. You were the one who said you were worried about Abby. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Katie on the lips-something she automatically returned-and picked up Abby, running into the jungle. "I won't go to the clearing." were his last words. Rosie struggled with the vines that kept her stuck there. However, she had a strength that seemed to come with pregnancy, and she broke free, and ran to the boys she missed.

"Katie is in big trouble!" she said breathlessly. "Jack decided to swap girls with Roger for one night, and Jack took Abby into the jungle, and I just know Katie will get hurt badly. She's not as tough as Abby, who is already half-dead."

The boys just stared at her for a moment. Then Ralph spoke. "I see Jack hasn't changed at all. I began to think that he had when I heard that he was treating this Katie well, but now he's being a womanizer? Dumping girls when he gets bored with them?"

Katie stared fearfully up at Roger, who simply smirked. "Hello, Katie." he said.

"Hi." she squeaked. Then she closed her eyes, and waited for the end.

**A/N: Tell me in your reviews what I should do. I'm in between getting the kids rescued soon, possibly killing off someone, or having a make-or-break time for Jack and Katie. Oh, and sorry for the huge wait!**


	13. Chapter 13: Living Dead

**Thanks to Haeli Elizabeth, Lauren Kassidy, and LiveLoveWrite-93 for reviewing! This is dedicated to all my reviewers, for supporting me throughout the story! You are fantastic, and you are what keeps me writing! I can't believe I got this done so insanely fast!**

The next morning, Katie woke up, and the first things she noticed was that she was alone, and felt like her torso had been ripped off. The happenings of the night before flooded back to her, and she couldn't help the salty tears that trickled down her face. She felt ashamed. She was too scared to fight, and had just taken all that had happened without complaint.

"Where am I?" she wondered, realizing that she was in a part of the jungle, not at Castle Rock.

Had she been at Castle Rock, she would have been very interested in a conversation going on between two of the boys.

"I don't know if she'll live after that." Jack said, after hearing Roger recount all of last night. "She's not much of a fighter. Was it worth it?"

Roger thought it over. "For variety, yes. I think Abby's a better ****, though. Are you going to take Katie back?"

"If she's alive, I will. What did you do with her?"

"I left her in the jungle. She was completely out of it when I left her there."

The day was planned. Most of the boys would hunt. The twins would guard. Jack knew that he was going to have to convince Katie that he wanted her, and get her back to how she was. He was pretty confident that Katie would soon be as sweet and lovely as she was once he had talked to her for a little bit.

When Jack found Katie, she was blundering around, as she had no idea where she was. She didn't realize Jack was there, and he just picked her up and got to the clearing before she even knew what was happening. Finally, they got to the clearing, and Jack set Katie down on the soft grass. She took him in for a moment, then stood up, and pointedly turned away from him.

"Aw, Katie, please. You know I love you." Jack began.

Katie didn't look at him as she said flatly "I might have thought that 48 hours ago. In all truth, I don't know now."

"Last night wasn't supposed to mean anything." Jack persisted. "It's like casually hooking up."

Katie still faced away from him. "Oh, really? I think you might need a dictionary. The definition of last night equals rape. As if you care."

"I care." Jack said. "You know that."

Katie's voice went higher as she said "Two days ago, I would have believed that. You betrayed everything I thought I knew about you." She slowly turned around, and Jack saw her face was tear streaked. She didn't say one more word, she just sprinted out of the clearing, heading in the opposite direction to where Castle Rock was.

Jack didn't run after her. "Maybe she just needs a little time." he said out loud to himself. "Very soon, she will love me."

Katie knew she was hopelessly lost. The beach was nowhere near, and Castle Rock was far behind her. She couldn't hear any voices. However, she kept running, running, running. All she wanted was to be away from Jack, away from the savages, away from the girls, away from even the civilized boys.

Finally, she came to the end of the island, where there was a beach, but it was full of pebbles, and the sea deepened aruptly. Katie seriously wondered whether killing herself was the best option. She had always been scared of suicide, but she felt impure and betrayed. Her heart was broken, but still beating. Maybe ending it would be the best option.

Too scared to think about what she was doing, she dived down into the water, and didn't let herself up. Her mind descended into darkness...

"_One day she found a little bit of something she used to drown..."_

"I'm dead." Katie whispered, her voice only just audible. She began to cry in fury at herself and sorrow for her life. "How could I have drowned myself? I promised myself I would be strong and never end my life!"

"You're not dead, Katie."  
Katie's eyes widened at the quiet voice that spoke, and whirled around in the nothingness she was in to see two boys standing there. The one that had just spoken was small and pale, with dark hair and bright eyes. The second had a large stomach and little owl glasses. The small one looked about thirteen, and the bespectacled

one looked fourteen.

"I know you two!" Katie cried. "I must be dead if you are here!"

She knew exactly who they were. The smaller boy with the bright eyes was Simon, her second favourite of all the characters from the book, who was killed three-quarters through the book. The other boy was Piggy, a school-smart boy that was teased by all the other boys on the island until his death.

"You're not dead...at least, not yet." Simon told her. "You aren't really here, you're still in the sea, drowning."

"You know, killing yourself is the same as giving up on everything." Piggy said. "And giving up is something I think no one should ever do."

Katie sighed. "Then tell me, what is there to live for? I was treated as nothing, a sex toy, and the boy I truly felt for broke my heart. What is left for me?"

The boys began to list things.

"Your family, if you get rescued."

"Your friends, the boys, and the girls."

"Life. You have a chance to help."

"Jack. Although it may not seem like it, he does care for you, Katie."

Katie couldn't let that comment slide. "No, he doesn't! He betrayed me for absolutely no reason."

"I don't think any of the boys realized how big a deal this is to anyone now."

"Yeah, they've been isolated for four years."

Katie folded her arms. "So what? Am I dead now or not?"

It was Simon who answered. "Yes...and no. You have one minute left to decide. If you decide to live, we can

just about save you, but if you decide to die or take too long to decide, nothing changes."

Katie thought it over. She wasn't a very brave girl. At times, she was a downright coward. She wasn't very strong, or very likeable, or even very smart. But she wasn't selfish enough to hurt all who cared about her for pain.

"I want to live." Katie said. "But will I ever see either of you again?"

"Only if you die on the island." The boys told her.

"It's the right choice." Piggy told the girl. "I wish I'd had that choice, but unlike me, you have more of a chance to turn the island around."

"I knew you'd make the right choice, Katie." Simon gave her one of the sweetest smiles she'd ever seen. "One more thing. You have to make Jack understand why he hurt you before you take him back. Right now he doesn't think it was a big deal and doesn't understand why you and the other girls don't take it lightly. Explain it to him."

"I will. And thank you." Katie whispered, as the nothingness faded away.

Katie coughed and coughed. She slowly became aware of the pebbles against her back. Someone had pulled her out of the ocean, but whoever it was was out of view, as they had moved back when Katie had proved to be alive.

"Katie, I thought you were dead!"

A boy's voice. One she knew well. Katie blinked and slowly sat up to look at the boy.

"...Mike?"


	14. Chapter 14: Living Off The Island

**Wow, Chapter 14! Thank you so much for reviewing, LiveLoveWrite-93, Haeli Elizabeth, Lauren Kassidy and Graceful Shadows!**

**Jack: Hang on! What are you about to do?**

**Me: Shut up and find out.**

**Katie: Yeah, shut up, Jack!**

Katie really didn't need to ask if it was true. Mike's fair hair and blue eyes were unmistakable. Besides, he was a lot taller than she, and everyone knew Mike was one of the tallest in the year group.

"I found you in the water, and you were practically blue! You would be dead if I hadn't pulled you out of the ocean!" Mike told her.

Katie thought a silent thank you to the two boys that had died on the island. She didn't know what to say to this boy. She hadn't seen him for days. Back at home, she'd had a major crush on him. But when she asked her heart what it felt now, only one sentence was there; _Just because he betrayed me, doesn't mean I'm able to fall out of love with Jack._

"Hi, Mike." Katie finally said. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Mike smiled. "There's a plane!"

Katie's eyes widened. "An actual plane? We're being rescued?"

"Yes." Mike said. "The air crew are on the island, looking for all the survivors. The rest of us are searching too. The others are getting the girls, and the air crew have been trying to get the other boys onto the plane-the savage ones. Come on, now."

Katie nodded, and together they ran back to the beach. There were all the savages on the beach, along with the teenagers that had landed recently. Katie's heart missed a beat when she saw Jack. All his leader's confidence seemed to have deserted him. All that was left was a seventeen-year-old boy with red hair, blue eyes and a face that held regret. However, Katie wasn't ready to say anything to him yet. She turned away.

_The plane that had landed on the island was originally searching for the survivors of the exchange trip the twenty five teenagers had been going on. The boys that had landed earlier were assumed long dead, and it was strange to find that they were alive. Everyone that was alive boarded the plane, and the plane landed in a stop-off in Houston and then to Britain successfully, when the students were counted._

_Abby hadn't been able to survive night after night of pain. After her mind shut down, her heart soon followed suit, and she died on the island._

_Some of the little kids from the original pack of boys were never found, and are assumed dead. The boy with the mulberry marked face, as well as Simon and "Piggy" were already known to be dead._

_Rosie's symptoms of pregnancy turned out to be wrong. She was just reacting from the stress of her time on the island._

_Katie's near-drowning experience left her with pneumonia. She was hospitalized once the teenagers took the last flight to Britain. She made a full recovery and was soon back at school._

_All of the kids went through therapy. The girls were especially traumatized, most notably Heather, for reasons they refused to talk about._

It was Katie's first day back at school. She was scared about facing the other girls, but also anticipated it.

The first person she saw was her best friend Maria, who hugged her. "I was so worried when you went missing and then went into hospital!" she cried. "I am so happy you're OK!"

Katie hugged her back, but didn't say a word. When the bell rang, they walked to Dance class together. Heather and Carly also had this class, and Abby had taken it before the island.

"Welcome back, Katie." the teacher said.

"Thank you." Katie said in a subdued tone, not looking at Heather or Carly. She knew that it would be hardest, though, when she had to face Gemma, Abby's best friend.

Throughout the days that followed, Katie avoided the other twenty-three people in her year that had gotten off the island alive. She had changed a lot. Her friends and aquaintances began to miss her obsessions and crazy sense of humour, her cover-up confidence, and her smile. The old Katie was gone, leaving a dreamy subdued young girl behind.

Little did they know what she was dreaming about.

Katie missed Jack so much. She missed his blue eyes watching her, his smile that melted her, his voice, especially when he sang. Most of all she missed the way she floated in heaven when they were together. But she still wasn't ready to speak to him.

After a few weeks at school, she found something in her email inbox. It was from Facebook. _"Hi, Katie," _it said, _"Jack Merridew has sent you a friend request. Only respond if you know Jack personally."_

Katie's heart fluttered, and her hand involuntarily confirmed the friendship. The Facebook link opened, and a chat popped up.

**Jack: Talk to me, Katie. Please.**

Katie looked at the message for a moment, than typed back:

**Katie: Do you know what the island's done to me? What you've done to me?**

**Jack: Are we gonna talk?**

**Katie: Not on Facebook. Come over tomorrow.**

**Jack: Address? I'll be there 12pm, OK?**

Katie told Jack her address, and logged off. She wondered what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry, this was just filler, but I promise the next chapter will have the make-or-break scene with Jack and Katie. And once I've done that, I'll do an epilogue. And then my story will be done.**


	15. Chapter 15: Living In Love

**Okay, Chapter 15. Thanks for your reviews, Lauren Kassidy, living for others, Haeli Elizabeth and LiveLoveWrite-93! WARNING: A bit of this balances between T and M for sexual references, but nothing too serious.**

It was 12pm on Saturday. Katie's heart was fluttering again, as she waited. There was a knock at the door, and she opened it.

Jack was wearing a T-shirt that said _Don't Care, _and jeans the colour of his eyes. Katie barely recognized him without his war paint, but those blue eyes were unmistakable. "Come to think of it," Katie thought, "There aren't that many people with red hair in any case, so I could recognize him anyway."

"Hi." Jack said quietly.

"Hi." answered Katie. "Come on in. I told my parents you were coming, but they understand I need to talk to you alone."

"I guess." Jack answered. They went into Katie's room. It was quite big, with blue walls and clouds painted on the ceiling. Katie's bed had an orange duvet, and a green pillow. There were two beanbags in the centre of the room, one bright green, the other purple.

Katie flopped onto the purple beanbag and motioned for Jack to take the green one. "OK. Let's talk." she began. "No matter how painful it is for both of us, we have to talk about the island."

"I know." Jack answered. "Do you remember when I first saw you?"  
Katie nodded. "Uh huh. I had just finished singing 'Colour Of The Sky, Diamond Eyes'-It's based on _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds- _and I saw you and the tribe. Then you looked at me, smirking-"

"And you turned away and ran in the other direction." Jack finished.

"But we're not here to talk about our first glimpse of each other." Katie said. "For a start, there's the Abby thing. Do you know how much it hurts to have her gone?" Katie's eyes shimmered with her tears. "It's not easy to walk into Drama class at school and know that there'll be only fifteen of us left. It's not easy to wait at the bus stop alone each day. It's not easy to know she's never coming back." The tears began to escape from Katie's eyes and slide down her cheeks. "But that's not what hurts the most, Jack. What hurts even more than Abby's death, is that you are indirectly responsible for it! And since we've come to that, what exactly did you do to Abby that last night?" she almost shouted.

Jack had never seen Katie so furious. She had cried in front of him before, but never yelled at him.

He didn't meet Katie's tearful gaze as he spoke. "I kissed her. That's all. I didn't know she was going to die hours later." he answered truthfully.

Katie's face stopped looking so angry. She still was, but not as much. "The second thing is that you treated me as some kind of blindly loyal kid!" she said. "You thought I'd act as if one night never happened? The one night that nearly killed me? Did you even care about me at all?"

"I never thought that." Jack protested. "I didn't think. That's the point. I'm not the same boy I was on the island. Back then the world was my oyster, and I could do all I wanted. Here I have to deal with laws. Here I am starting to understand what I actually did was wrong."

Katie sighed. "I think I know what you didn't understand." she said quietly. "You didn't understand what the deal was about these things. I see it as a beautiful act of love. You see it...well, I don't know."

Jack couldn't look at Katie as he answered. "I just saw it as some fun."

Katie stared at him in disbelief. _Fun? _That was all?

"I hadn't seen girls for four years!" Jack continued. "It's not like it was serious."

Katie spoke this time. "After I ran off, I tried to kill myself. I nearly drowned. The only reason I didn't was because of two people who actually saved me in mind. I think you knew them?"

Jack knew who she was talking about. He gasped. "But they're..."

"Dead?" Katie supplied. "Yes. But since I was in between life and death, they talked to me." Her eyes narrowed. "I still don't understand how you could mistake Simon for a monster. When I saw him, he was about thirteen, but I could tell how he would have looked at the time of his death. He was a tiny dark-haired kid with bright eyes. Not the look of a monster."

"It was dark." Jack answered in a monotone. "Everyone was chanting and in the confusion, we all had that thought so fixed, we thought the figure crawling out of the bush had to be the monster. No one had actually realized that Simon wasn't even around. He was so quiet, you hardly even noticed when he _was _around."

"I already know you're not going to try to give me a valid reason for Piggy's death." Katie countered. "That was deliberate."

"And second-degree." Jack answered. "Not planned. Besides, I'm not the same person now."

Katie gave another sigh. "OK. But we have to work this out. It's way overdue, coming from me. We were both a little bit crazy on the island. Not just you. I was crazy to let you talk me into hunting. I was crazy for you. Now it's our last chance. Make it or break it. I know what I want, but it's you who makes my choice."

Jack knew it was time for him to speak. He shyly began. "I know exactly what I want too." He took a deep breath, and began a sincere speech. "The things I did on the island will haunt me forever. I'll never be able to apologize to Piggy and Simon for having a part in their deaths, taunting Piggy about his weight, not listening to Simon at any point when I knew he was trying to help. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to apologize to Ralph, or if I'll ever see him again, but I'd like to apologize for challenging his leadership, because in the end, he wanted what was best for us, even if it wasn't fun or glamourous. I should apologize to your friends too. Your six that joined my tribe turned to our way of life so fast that it even scared me a little. I should apologize to the other seven, that didn't join me. They didn't do anything. I'll never be able to apologize to Abby, for contributing to her death, or the other girls, for forcing them into this. But, Katie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to scare you into joining my tribe. I'm sorry I planned to...you know. I'm sorry I made you fall for me and then betrayed you. I've missed you so much."

Katie had listened to Jack's words in silence. At that moment, she stood and stepped towards him. Jack did the same. They finally kissed.

Katie broke away to close the partly ajar door, and then smiled. "So?"

Jack was a little surprised. Sweet, innocent Katie was actually saying this? "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, how far are you prepared to go?" She gave him a wicked smile. "I've felt sick whenever I thought about what happened that last night, but I wondered what would happen if we got back together. I even bought protection." She opened a drawer to bring out a box of condoms. "So?"

Jack smiled a little. "If you're ready for it, then so am I."

Katie locked the door, then jumped onto her queen-size bed. Jack joined her, and they began to kiss first. After making out the way they had on the island, they undressed each other carefully and slipped under the covers of Katie's bed.

Katie was feeling more tense by the minute. She still wasn't sure how to do this. She was grateful when Jack seemed to know exactly what to do, and pretty much led her through the whole thing.

_dot dot dot_

Katie sighed. "This is so different from that night on the island."  
"Which one?" Jack asked.  
"The one at Castle Rock or the one when you left me. Take your pick. I was scared then. Now, I feel so loved."

"That's because I love you, Katie." Jack told her sincerely. Katie hugged him.

There was a knock on the door. "Katie?"

"Uh oh." Katie whispered. "Mama, I still need some space. I'm still talking to Jack." she called.

"OK, sweetie." There were footsteps moving away from the door.

"That was so scary." Katie giggled.

"But you locked the door, didn't you?" Jack reminded her.

"Yeah, but if it was like two minutes ago...we weren't exactly deafening, I'll admit, but we weren't that quiet."

"Just tell your parents you were making fun of Yoko Ono." Jack suggested. Katie laughed, but her smile soon turned to horror when she saw the state of her bed.

"Did you know it was going to get like this?" she asked Jack. He shrugged.

"I assumed you did. No big deal, anyway. Just change the sheets. No one'll know. And why is there a problem with anyone knowing?"

"You're seventeen, and I'm not sixteen yet!" Katie reminded him sharply. "It's illegal."

Jack gave her a little smile. "Sorry, Katie. I don't have to be home for an hour, so wanna do anything?"

A little smile came to Katie's face too. "Do you know the Broadway musical _Avenue Q?"_

"It had only just come out when the island thing happened." Jack answered. "But I did see it, and get the CD." As he spoke, Katie had picked up her collection of CDs. "Ta-da!" She held up the soundtrack to _Avenue Q _and gave him the list of tracks. "Take your pick."

Jack smirked as he read down the list. "What?" he teased. "Not gonna choose 'You Can Be Loud As The Hell You Want'?" Katie giggled. "But in all seriousness, are you asking me just to listen, or sing?" Katie's smile told him exactly what she was thinking.

"No way." Jack protested. "I am not singing here." Katie gave him puppy dog eyes. "Oh, don't look at me that way! Fine, I'll sing." Jack finally relented. "But only in a duet with you."

Katie didn't mind singing with him. "OK, how about 'Mix Tape'?" she suggested.

"No, let's do 'Schadenfraude'!" Jack said.

"Personally, I'd like to do both." Katie said. "Can I do Kate and Gary?"

"You can be Kate." Jack answered. "But I'd like to be Gary. So OK, we'll do both."

And ten minutes later, both were singing "_Schadenfraude...making the world a better place, making the world a better place, making the world a better place...to be."_

"That was so fun." Katie sighed. "Nothing like having a boy that'll sing with you. No wonder you were head of the choir."

When Jack left to go home, he and Katie kissed at the door. "See you next weekend?" Katie whispered.

"Sure." Jack promised. "Every Saturday, same time, same place, right?" Katie nodded and smiled. They kissed again and said goodbye.

As she closed the door, Katie knew that the future of her love life was looking bright.

**Well, that's another chapter done! Oh, and yeah, I don't own _Avenue Q, _and the 'dot dot dot' thing is something I took from _Mamma Mia. _Next up an epilogue, and then...we'll just have to see. Oh, and I have no disrespect towards Yoko Ono's singing. I'm taking all I know about her from that Beatles parody on _The Powerpuff Girls _that I watched as a kid, which I also don't own.**


	16. Epilogue: A Life

**Here's the epilogue. Thank you for reviewing, Haeli Elizabeth, LiveLoveWrite-93 and Lauren Kassidy. And it's so depressing to tell you this again, but I have to for legal reasons. I own nothing from _Lord Of The Flies_.**

Katie and Jack stayed together throughout the rest of school. In spite of missing four years of school, Jack caught up to his classmates and managed to pass his exams. Katie did the same, and they both were accepted to a university in the USA they had hoped to be accepted to. Although they didn't go to the same one, they were close together, and met up with each other as much as they could. They emailed every day they didn't see each other.

Katie got a degree in English and Jack got one in Psychology of all things.

"I want to know why things happen they way they do." he had explained to his girlfriend. "Why I went so psycho on the island, and what makes those things happen to everyone."

By the time Katie was twenty-two, they had moved to New Zealand and lived together. Katie became an author, and Jack became a children and teenagers' psychologist. Although as a boy he'd had an unpredictable temperament, he overcame his emotions, and managed to keep the temperament a psychologist should have.

The first story Katie published was a sweet romance between a young woman and an attempted murderer called _What Are We About? (Living La Vida Loca). _The protagonist was an understanding girl called Naomi that was intrigued in the way the murderer's mind worked.

Katie also published many short stories, mostly romantic, or (as she put it) "A window into the mind of the character". But her most popular book by far was a work of nonfiction about her time on the island, called _Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys And Savages. _

"It was painful to write about the island." Katie admitted to the press when they interviewed her for a documentary about her most popular stories, "So I wrote about it in third person, so it felt more fictional. It made me feel a little ashamed about some of the things I did, though."

Jack and Katie didn't actually get married, but the only thing missing from their relationship was rings. They did have two daughters, though, who both took Jack's surname. They named their eldest daughter Abby Heather Merridew, after the two girls on the island. They named their second daughter Lisa Carol Merridew. Abby inherited her mother's shy scared attitude and hair, and her father's eyes and singing voice. Lisa, in spite of her musical-sounding middle name, and the fact that she shared the first name of the saxophone-playing daughter in the _Simpsons, _was clearly non-musical. She inherited the temper and personality her father once had, along with his red hair, and her stormy eyes and smile definitely came from her mother. The girls were three years apart, and came into conflict a lot. It would be a lie to say that their parents didn't fight, though, although they tried not to let their daughters know that. Occasionally they fought so much that it would end in Katie running up to their room, locking the door, crying her heart out and texting her friend Lily. However, these conflicts were always resolved.

Although Jack and Katie shared a room, they had separate beds. But even so, they wasted no time in pushing them together when they were in the right mood, and would usually wake up the next morning in each other's arms.

However, Jack and Katie weren't the only ones to get their fairytale ending. Abby had died on the island, and therefore her spirit hung out with Piggy and Simon's spirits most of the time. Abby missed her old life, but tried to enjoy this one all the same.

The other twenty-three students grew up and lived their lives. The six boys that joined Jack's tribe had to go through slightly more counselling than the other boys, but at the end for everyone, there was a normal life out there.

The first group of boys on the island had to get into the old routine. Most found this hard, and not all of them got as far as Jack had. However, they got a fair ending.

Only one thing hadn't wrapped up, as far as Katie was concerned. How could William Golding have known that in fifty years, a group of boys would land on an island? How would he know their names? She just didn't understand.

She was thirty years old when she wondered this. At nine o'clock that evening, when eight-year-old Abby and five-year-old Lisa were asleep in bed, she expressed this to Jack.

He mulled this over, then a glint of understanding appeared in his eyes. "It seems to me," he said, "That it was just a kind of premonition, just like Simon. It was just more detailed, although of course we didn't use fifties lanugage. That bit was wrong, but there was definitely something...spiritual in there."

"That's the only explanation that makes sense to me." Katie answered. She smiled at her partner. "So, anything you want to watch?"

Jack grinned back. "Not in particular. It's your call."

Katie thought for a moment. "Mind if it's a cartoon?" she asked.

"Does it happen to be _The Simpsons?" _Jack asked teasingly.

Katie shrugged. "Why not? The girls have loads of DVDs of the seasons."

"Whatever. I'd like to watch it, too."

Katie slotted a DVD in. It read _Springfield Murder Mysteries. _

When the menu came up, Jack winced a little at the picture. "Please don't choose _Black Widower._" he said tonelessly. "It makes me feel guilty because of some of the island events."

Katie hadn't been planning on it, and chose _Cape Feare. _As the opening credits began, Katie leaned back against Jack and watched as her favourite non-Simpson character terrorized the family.

As it ended, Katie took one moment to enjoy and contemplate her life. Married to her first and only boyfriend, with two beautiful daughters, doing her favourite thing in the world as her job. "My life is pretty good." she thought. And as she stood up and went to her bedroom, hand in hand with Jack, she knew that it was only going to get better.

The End

**A/N: Wow, was that huge! My longest story is done! I'll miss writing about Katie, but who knows? If you reviewers want, I might end up doing a sequel about her daughters. What would life be like for them? Well, if some of you ask, you'll find out!**

**Now, some acknowledgements:**

**My reviewers: Thank you so much for your support! You are brilliant, and you are what gets me to update. A special thanks to LiveLoveWrite-93, Lauren Kassidy and Haeli Elizabeth. You have reviewed nearly every chapter since you found this!**

**My friends, who don't mind being portrayed as some of the characters: Thank you for letting me borrow your personalities. A special thanks to Michelle, since she didn't object to me killing off her character.**

**My characters and Golding's characters: I might have created you, but in my imagination you were the ones who told me what you were saying! Special thanks to Jack and Katie, even though they're not reading this, since they're not real.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SideshowJazz1 xxx**


	17. AN PLEASE READ!

**AN: Hi guys! Wow, it's been months since I finished this story. Well, anyway, I've got a request. I've been trying to write more Jack/Katie stuff for ages, and it's just not working. I'd really love it if someone would write something for it. Anything at all. I'm useless at lemons (which was why I just put "dot dot dot" in Chapter 15), so it would be great if someone else felt like writing it. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, and I will try to get a sequel up, if I get inspired.**

**SideshowJazz1 xxx**


End file.
